Seifer the Vampire Slayer
by Bethica
Summary: Somehow Seifer is in Sunnydale and finding out he is a male slayer
1. Default Chapter

Seifer the Vampire Slayer!  
  
Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 8 belongs to Squaresoft! BTVS belongs to Joss Whedon! I own nothing from them!  
  
A/N: This is set on season 7 of BTVS, Also somehow Seifer gotten into BTVS world  
  
~*~ (Day) Buffy's House:  
  
Xander goes into the kitchen and begins to talk to Buffy. "There is another potenial slayer in Sunnydale"  
  
"Another one? Soon this house is going to look like a zoo! Anyways we need all we can get" said Buffy. "Xander do you know where this girl is?"  
  
"Yeah, outside of the Bronze"  
  
"Let's go to the Bronze then" Buffy leaves the house and walks into Xander's car. Xander hurries to his car and sped down on the peddle.  
  
~*~ Bronze:  
  
Seifer walks around in front of the Bronze, several girls are admiring his sword. One of the girls goes up to Seifer. "Can I hold your sword?"  
  
".."  
  
"Pleeze!"  
  
".."  
  
"Puleeeze!"  
  
"...Oh fine then!" He hands the girl the sword to play with. "Stupid girls"  
  
Buffy and Xander sees the girl with the sword. "That's our slayer!" said Xander  
  
Buffy goes up to the girl. "Potenial Slayer number 28" The girl turns to Buffy.  
  
"Uh, this is not my sword, it belongs to him" the girl points to Seifer, the girl goes over to Seifer to sword and Seifer grabs it sharply. "Hey, you don't have to be a meanie!"  
  
"Oh, we have a male slayer? GREAT!" said Xander  
  
Seifer turns around and looks at Buffy and Xander. "Slayer? I'm not no slayer! I fight fiends but I'm no slayer!" Seifer paused for a moment. "What is a slayer?"  
  
"Uh, you kill vampires with Mr. Pointy, you stake them and make them turn to dust," said Xander  
  
"Xander, I think he gets it" said Buffy sarcastically  
  
"Well, I'm not going to be a vampire slayer!"  
  
"Oh yes you are! Do you know who you are talking to?" said Buffy  
  
"No" said Seifer walking past Buffy and Xander.  
  
Buffy goes up to Seifer by the arm and threw him to the wall. "I'm the vampire slayer! Thee only vampire slayer, soon after my job is finish I have to pass it down to one potenial slayer!"  
  
Seifer looks at Buffy. "Do you think I really care?" Seifer smiles and chuckles at Buffy "Looks like someone has been eatin your spinach" Seifer paused for a moment. "So your thee vampire slayer? And I'm a potenial slayer? What the differences?"  
  
"God! Why do you have to be sooo complicated?"  
  
"Maybe he's a guy," said Xander  
  
"Oh, shut up chicken-wuss" Xander gives Seifer a mean stare, wanting to pop at Seifer. Seifer gets off the ground and picks up his sword up off the ground. Xander hold himself back not to battle Seifer. "What's the matter chicken-wuss, you can't fight?"  
  
"Well yes, but no, I can't fight! I can get my ex-girlfriend Anya to shred you to tiny bits!"  
  
"Shred me to bits? With what? Oooo your girlfriend can shred me to bits with her figure nails?"  
  
"No! She an Vendance Demon"  
  
"Does she has spikey horns and look really ugly, after sleeping with someone?"  
  
"Hey!! How do you know she was sleeping with Spike!"  
  
"Whose Spike? You mean Spike, like a sharp object" Thinks for a moment. "Ewww she slept with a spike? Does that hurt?"  
  
"WHYYY YOU LITTLE!!!"  
  
"Enough! We are acting like children! I know you don't wanna be a slayer, but a male slayer, we have to work into teams and fight the big bad, some of us will die and some of us will live"  
  
"And your point is?" said Seifer laughing evilly. Buffy goes up to Seifer, ready to punch him in the face. Buffy backs up away from Seifer and walks back to the car and open the car in and sit down.  
  
"Dude, if you don't join us, The First followers or agents will kill you, and do you wanna help save the world with us?"  
  
"Hmmm, since I nearly wiped out the world with Edea and Ultimetica, Hmmmm ok, in one condition"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I will give the orders"  
  
"Uh no" said Buffy, Xander looks at Buffy. "Oh fine! Get in the car!" Seifer walks over to the car and walk into it. "And I didn't get your name"  
  
"My name is Seifer Almasy"  
  
"Also uh, Seifer when we get to the house, no beating up the other potenial slayers"  
  
"Fine" said Seifer mumbling to himself  
  
((A/N: Please r&r!!)) 


	2. Lazy bum Seifer

Lazy bum Seifer  
  
Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 8 belongs to Squaresoft. BTVS belongs to Joss Whedon. I own nothing from either of them!  
  
~*~  
  
Outside of Buffy's House:  
  
Buffy, Seifer and Xander got out of the car and Buffy goes in front of Seifer. "Rule number 1, no beating up and slayers and my family and number 2 no playing weapons in the house, cuz you can poke someone in the eye with that huge sword"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
Buffy rolls her eyes and opens the door to the house, all the girls including Andrew were waiting for a new slayer girlie girl. Buffy and Xander walks into the house and Seifer walks in last.  
  
"oh, the slayer is dead, and who is he?" said Andrew  
  
"Andrew, he a potenial slayer" said Buffy.  
  
"Cool, have you slayed any demons yet?" said Andrew  
  
A timer in the kitchen goes off. 'DING'  
  
"Cookies are ready!" Andrew runs back to the kitchen. "owwww! Hott hott hott! Can someone help me?" Silent. "Ahhhhhh attack of the cookies!"  
  
"I'll go help him," said Xander runs into the kitchen and enters the kitchen. "Oh Crap!!"  
  
1 second later  
  
Andrew runs out of the kitchen while a cookie creature shaped like Pac-man is trying to nip at Andrew's bum. "Ahhhh!" Andrew begins to run around in circles. Buffy runs over to Andrew and wait for the cookie monster and steps on the cookie.  
  
"Andrew, how in earth did you make a cookie demon?"  
  
"There's a cookie demon?" said Seifer. "This house is whack, and this place is even whacker with dozens of 14 year olds trying to be potenial slayers."  
  
"Well, we are the chosen ones, we didn't exactly choose to be slayers, we had no choice, same with you," said Kennedy.  
  
"Whatever" Seifer walks over to a couch and sits down, he puts his feet on the coffee table.  
  
"Buffy, I can't believe you brought in a slacker in here, and of course he a potenial slayer! Since this world is almost over, he just going to sit on his lazy bum to the world ends," said Dawn  
  
Seifer rolls his eyes, he grabs the remote control and begins to watch tv. Suddenly the TV went out. "Hey!!! I was watching that!!" said Seifer. Something begins to moan outside of the house. Seifer jumps back and jumps over to Buffy and the gang they begin to see several The First followers banging on the windows, the windows begins to crack.  
  
"Girls get ready" said Buffy  
  
Seifer holds his sword tightly, Seifer begin to use the magic scan on each of the potenial slayers and their strengths are low even their health points. "You girls won't make it" Seifer holds his hands out and cast aura on him. He is all yellowy now.  
  
"Seifer, what is happening to you?" said Buffy  
  
The First followers burst into the window and charged at the gang. Seifer casts barrier the followers couldn't get past them. Seifer begins to glow and he charged at the d Followers and begins to use Regonzuken on the evil baddies, Seifer jumps back and begins to use lion heart, he charged at the baddies again and begin to use 9,999 damage on them and they fall dead.  
  
"Seifer, how did you did that?" said Willow  
  
"I'm not going to tell you" Seifer is back to normal and sits back on the couch and closes his eyes for a moment. "Can ya fix the windows, cuz it's kinda getting chilly in here?"  
  
"I get the woods and nails," said Xander, he leaves the living room and went to the basement. He walks past Spike, while Spike is sleeping. Xander quickly grabs the wood planks and accidentally dropped it on the floor.  
  
"Xander, stop being so noisy! Can I get some sleep, before night comes!"  
  
"Sorry Spike, I gotta fix the windows again, and this male slayer is getting on my nerves" Xander walks over to a shelve and grabbed a bucket of nails.  
  
"You say male slayer? I thought there is no such thing as male slayers"  
  
"Yeah male slayer, and I have no clue why they have a male slayer, right here, right now!" Xander rushes up the stairs and closes the closet door, Xander walks into the living room and puts the stuff on the floor.  
  
"Took you long enough," said Seifer.  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE CREEP!!!! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO ACT LIKE THIS WAY AND YOU ARE WORSER THAN SPIKE!! SPIKE IS ANNOYING LITTLE DEVIL WITH A SOUL AND YOU ARE ANNOYING, RUTHLESS GUY THAT DOES NOTHING, BUT I NOTICE YOU HELPED US WITH THE FOLLOWERS!"  
  
"Can I say psycho or loser" Seifer laughs, Seifer gets out of Xander way and walks into the kitchen.  
  
((I know the limit break Regonzuken belongs to Squall and not Seifer, well I couldn't think what Seifer limit break is or if he has one. Please review it!)) 


	3. Its up to Seifer

Exploring the House  
  
Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 8 belongs to Squaresoft. BTVS belongs to Joss Whedon! I don't own anything from them!  
  
~*~  
  
Giles opens the front door of Buffy's house, Buffy called from downstairs. "Seifer, who is it?"  
  
Seifer walking out of the kitchen and sees Giles. "Uh, someone's Grandpa"  
  
"Grandpa?" Buffy rush downstairs and sees Giles. "Hey Giles, wassup?"  
  
"Did he called me a Grandpa?" He points at Seifer. "Buffy, I kinda like need you and the rest of the scoobies"  
  
"Yes and that is Seifer, our male slayer"  
  
"Male slayer? Impossible!"  
  
"Possible," said Seifer  
  
"This is so absurd and crazy!"  
  
"Believe it or not gramps," Seifer walks over to the couch and sits down  
  
"Let's move the male slayer aside, why do you need me and rest of the scoobies?"  
  
"Right, there is this guy in Sunnydale, that knows everything about The First, he just want you guys to see him, because you people and I were close enough to the hellmouth remember"  
  
"What about the potenial slayers? They will get killed"  
  
"You have Spike and Anya"  
  
"But Spike isn't strong enough to take down the Followers and Anya."  
  
"You got me, remember you guys did sqwat and I beat all of them up in matter of minutes"  
  
"Ok and you got the male slayer"  
  
"Can you stop calling me a male slayer, I kinda get the idea" Seifer looks at Giles and Buffy. "Just call me Seifer, morons" "Ok, Seifer, be a little good boy and don't get into trouble"  
  
"I'll try"  
  
Buffy gives Seifer a mean stare  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Xander and Willow!!!" hollered Buffy  
  
Xander and Willow come out of there places that they were just in. "Yes Buffy?"  
  
"We need to go out for couple of hours," said Buffy  
  
"More like 3 days," said Giles  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Were leaving Seifer here, alone!" said Xander  
  
"Xander, he promises not to get into trouble," said Buffy  
  
"Likewise," said Seifer  
  
"Xander, don't listen to Seifer," said Willow "He is trying to make you meanie and all, don't listen to him, like pretend he is Angelus, like when Angelus said stuff and trying to confuse us and make us all whoa"  
  
"Seifer, not a vampire, he is this grouchy evil thing!" Xander hurries out the door  
  
"Not my fault"  
  
Buffy rolls her eyes and exit the door as well, Giles also followed Buffy. "Seifer, don't be such a meanie!" Willow leaves the room.  
  
"These people has serious issues" Seifer walks into the kitchen and looks through the cabinets. Dawn and Amanda were eating chips. Seifer walks over to the refridgerator and opens it, he bounces back, all disgust. "What is this? Chick food?"  
  
"Sorry, we girls like to eat 'chick food'" said Dawn  
  
"Do you got any hot dogs?"  
  
"Nope, sorry Seifer," said Dawn  
  
"...." Seifer begins to mumble to himself. "Grrr, I can't even get any hot dogs around here and in Balamb Garden"  
  
The girls begin to giggle at Seifer, Seifer rolled his eyes and leaves the kitchen and sees Andrew on the couch. "The name Seifer sounds similiar to a video game"  
  
"Whatever" Seifer walks past Andrew "Great I'm surrounded by girls and a video game geek, this day stinks" Seifer goes up the stairs and looks around, he walks into Buffy's room.  
  
~*~  
  
Seifer looks around Buffy's room, he walks over to her dresser and picks up a ring, that Angel gave Buffy on her 17th b-day. "This chick has werid taste in rings" Seifer puts it down and looks at her posters. "Who the heck is Linkin Park and Papa Roach?"  
  
Spike walks upstairs and sees Seifer "I think its not a good idea to come into Buffy's room"  
  
"Why? And who are you?"  
  
"Buffy gets annoyed if someone goes through her stuff" Spike sees the ring on the dresser. "That ring was given by Buffy on her 17th b-day, by her vampire boyfriend, before he turned all bad and took my girl Dru"  
  
Seifer burst out laughing. "You are telling me, Buffy dated a vampire? Why didn't she kill him? She is totally messed up like everyone in this house"  
  
"She didn't kill him, because he has a soul, a vampire with a soul, cannot touch any human being"  
  
"So why did he got a soul?"  
  
"He killed a daughter of this gyspy people, these people got sooo mad at him, they given him a soul, a curse, making him suffer in what he has done in the past" Spike takes out a cigarette and lights it. "Couple years ago, he lost it, between Buffy, by a moment of true happiness, its more like uh, you know what"  
  
"So when he lose a soul, now what? Go on a killing spree?"  
  
"He goes on a killing spree, he is the most notorious vampire ever lived, beside Dracula, he also nailed puppies to the wall, murdered his family and murdered lots of familes with his lover and sire Darla"  
  
"That guy is twisted, so how do you know that?"  
  
"Couple years ago, before I had a soul and this dumb chip in my head, I moved to Sunnydale with my girl Drusilla, we came down here to kill Buffy, when few days later when Angel lost his soul he took over and stole my girl Dru, I didn't like Angelus, something about him, even as a vampire I didn't like him."  
  
"You're a vampire? Man you guys are mess up"  
  
~*~  
  
((Part 4 coming up)) 


	4. Trapped

Trapped  
  
Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 8 belongs to Squaresoft. BTVS belongs to Joss Whedon! I own nothing from them!  
  
Several hours later:  
  
Seifer is resting on the couch, he has potato chip crumbs on his chest, he pretty much trashed the house with potato chip bags. Dawn and Amanda begin to clean around the house. Seifer reached to the coffee table and begin to reads 'YM magazine' "Ewww, it has to do with girls!" He threw the magazine to the wall. "Do you have weapon monthly magazine?"  
  
"What's weapon monthly magazine?" said Anya, while she is holding the laundry basket.  
  
"Never mind like this stupid place will have it," Seifer puts his hands into the potato chips in the bag and Dawn grabs it away from Seifer. "Hey, I was eating those!"  
  
"We need to save food till Buffy gets back," said Dawn, she went to the kitchen and puts the chips in the cabinet.  
  
"Well, you didn't have to grab it away from me!" Spike walks into the living room and looks around for something. "Fangs, what'ca lookin for?"  
  
"My packets of blood, have you seen them?"  
  
"No Spike," said Dawn  
  
"Grrrrr! I'm starving!" Spike runs up to the wall and hits it and made a hole in the wall.  
  
"Too bad, you won't be eating tonight"  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" said Spike  
  
"Well, 30 minutes ago, I took them and flush it down the toilet"  
  
Spike face turns bright red. "WHY????"  
  
"Cuz its disgusting and gross" Seifer stands up and walks to the entrance to the basement door.  
  
"If I didn't have a soul, I will kill you in a matter of minutes"  
  
Seifer smiles and starts to taunt Spike. "Come on, just bring it!" Spike started to charge at Seifer and stops for a moment. "What the matter chicken-wuss, you don't know how to fight?"  
  
"Would you bloody hell stop yapping!?!" Spike walks around the house. "Something is wrong" Suddenly the house begins to shake and all the potential slayers quickly grabbed weapons.  
  
A demon shimmers into the living room. Seifer mouth drops open. Seifer begins to recognize it, it is Omega Weapon. Seifer opens the basement door and runs in. Dawn begins to follow him. "Where do think your going!" Omega slammed his fist to the door and Dawn tumble the stairs and falls onto Seifer.  
  
The Potential slayers beings to battle Omega Weapon, Spike charges at it and tries to beat it up, Omega turns and picks Spike up with its hands and threw Spike to the wall. Omega smiles and shimmers out of the house.  
  
The basement is all caved in, no exits, Seifer notices Dawn is on top of him, he pushed her off of him and he stood up away from Dawn. Seifer looks down and Dawn is not getting up. Seifer goes up to Dawn. "Get up!"  
  
Silence  
  
Seifer gave a little push with his feet. "Get up!" Seifer rolls his eyes and goes face to face with Dawn. "GET UP!!!" Dawn opens her eyes and sees Seifer on top of her, Dawn reached a old glass vase and hits him off the head. Seifer rolls off of her.  
  
"Do not go near me pervert!" said Dawn angrily.  
  
"Fine" Seifer walks to the opposite direction and sits down on the stairs. "So how are I going to get out?"  
  
"I?? What about me? I'm trapped too!"  
  
"So, you're a girl, so get to work"  
  
"I'm not going to obey your orders!"  
  
"Well Bunny, let me be in charge"  
  
"Its Buffy, we need to work together!"  
  
"Why should I? I'm a guy, and you're a girl"  
  
Dawn kicks the wall with her foot. She threw many stuff at the wall. "ARRGGH!! Its your fault we are trapped!"  
  
"My Fault?!?"  
  
"Yes your fault, you got scared from this demon thingy and fled down the stairs!"  
  
"Its not a demon, it's a weapon"  
  
"What is the difference?"  
  
"Different classifications and stuff like that"  
  
Dawn takes out her cell phone and tries to call the living room phone. "Come on guys pick up!" The phone lines are dead. "Great, phone lines are dead"  
  
"O well, they will rescue me in matter of minutes"  
  
"You?? Also me!! I live here and you don't, you're a guest"  
  
"And a Guest, that is total in charged"  
  
~*~  
  
Andrew looks at the cellar door. "Uh, where's the door?"  
  
Anya looks at Andrew then the cellar door, she doesn't see the door, where the door would be normally be at. "Good question, maybe we can call onto them" Anya leans against the wall and starts to scream. "DAWNIE!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Seifer and Dawn don't hear Anya, Seifer pulls out his gun blade and starts to hit the walls. "Grrrr!! Why won't concrete won't break!!?"  
  
"Maybe this 'WEAPON', cast a spell so we cannot escape"  
  
Seifer drops his gun blade. "LET ME OUT!!!!! OMEGA!!! GET YOUR BOODA OVER HERE!!" Silence, Omega didn't appear. Seifer drops to the ground and can't figure out what to do. Seifer stared at Dawn. "Do you have a plan?"  
  
"No, not at the moment"  
  
"Great"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Because you're a girl" "Not any girl, I'm the sister to Buffy"  
  
"Well, your not THAT Special"  
  
"....."  
  
"........." ~*~  
  
Spike and everyone starts to bang to the wall. Nothing is happening so far. Spike is getting all mad and kicks the wall hardly.  
  
"I got a plan!" said Anya  
  
"No, no, no, more plans! They won't work," said Spike  
  
"Oh man!" said Anya "Wait, I got a plan!"  
  
"No, ANYA!"  
  
~*~  
  
Seifer eyes widen and stands up and walk over to the middle of the ground, he grabs his gun blade. "Do you have to take that everywhere you go?"  
  
"I got a plan"  
  
"Like it would work"  
  
"Oh shut up! Man, your annoying" Seifer closes his eyes for a moment. "I summon"  
  
"Summon what?"  
  
Seifer opens his eyes and stared at Dawn "Would ya stop talking, let me summon this thingy and maybe we could get out!" Dawn became quiet, Seifer closes his eyes. "I summon Brothers"  
  
The Brothers emerged out of the ground and starts attacking the walls and nothing happened. Seifer continues to summon different GF's nothing has happened. "I HATE OMEGA!!!"  
  
"Maybe we can kill him and we will be free"  
  
"Yeah, the problem is, he not coming back here"  
  
Dawn ignores Seifer. "OMEGA, SEIFER WANTS TO KILL HIM!! HE IS FRESH, JUC"  
  
Seifer covers Dawn's mouth. "Like that plan will work?" Omega shimmers into the room. Seifer rolls his eyes. "We gotta battle together"  
  
"Finally you said 'we'"  
  
Dawn runs beside Seifer. Seifer cast aura on Dawn and himself. Dawn charges at Omega and throw white energy balls at Omega. Omega counterattacks Dawn and Seifer goes up to Dawn and let him get hurt. "Ow!" Seifer charged at Omega and starts use Regonzuken at Omega and keeps on hitting it zillions of times. "This is for trying to trap me in and this is for trying to hurt Dawn" Seifer bounces back and his gun blade begins to glow brightly, Seifer runs up to again and does lion heart. Omega collapses to the ground and dies.  
  
Everything went back to normal. Anya and Spike opens the door and rushes downstairs. Anya and Spike stops running and sees Seifer holding Dawn in his hands. Seifer goes upstairs and places Dawn on the couch. "She needs rest and some food" Seifer walks away and sits down on the chair in the kitchen.  
  
Anya goes in front of Seifer. "So your attitude finally changed?"  
  
"Not quite," Seifer chuckles and Anya walks away from him.  
  
((part 5 coming up)) 


	5. A Surprise Visitor

A Surprise Visitor  
  
Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 8 belongs to Squaresoft. BTVS and Angel belongs to Joss Whedon, I own nothing from them  
  
~*~  
  
A Day later:  
  
Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Giles enter the house. Seifer is sitting on the chair and smiles evilly. "Back so soon? Did the oogie boogie scared you?"  
  
Xander clutches his hands and Willow looks at him. Xander stuck his tongue out at Seifer and ran up the stairs.  
  
"Buffy, your back, what happened?" said Anya walking out the kitchen  
  
"More like its dark 24/7 and vampires are all over the place" Buffy sits down on the couch.  
  
"I thought it was happening at Angel's place in LA?" said Anya  
  
"I'm guessing it has spread," said Buffy, "There were so much vampires around, we couldn't stop them, many people died, kids vampires, baby vampires, and pup"  
  
"Buffy, don't talk about Puppies, cuz it gives me the wigged," said Willow  
  
Giles walks into the house a little further. "How are the Potential Slayers, Anya?"  
  
"What is this? Time to ignore Seifer?" said Seifer, everyone stares at Seifer. "What? I like the attention and the girls are fine, they are playing"  
  
"Spin the bottle with Spike," said Anya  
  
"Can ya stop interrupting me?" Seifer gets off the couch. "I can't do stuff alone, theirs always have to be females around me" He takes out his gun blade out and started to swing at it.  
  
Knock Knock  
  
Buffy turns to the door, she walks up to it slowly  
  
Knock Knock  
  
"Can ya open the door?" said Seifer  
  
Buffy rolls her eyes and opens the door and it was Angel, but really it was Angelus. "Angel?"  
  
"Yup, its me Buffy, nice place, looks like it started to look like a zoo" He looks around and sees Seifer. "Let me guess, he is your new boyfriend"  
  
Seifer puts on a mean frown on Angel. "Heck no!"  
  
"You don't have to be feisty"  
  
"Angel" Tears were coming out of Buffy's eyes. "Your not Angel?"  
  
"Why the heck, each time I come here, why people say that I'm evil! But I'm not" said Angel, Angel rolls his eyes. "Sorry Buffy, I'm having tough life in LA, Cordelia is in love with my 17 year old son, there's craziness in LA, sun bloated out, the beast is running around in circles having a major killing spree and did I mention Faith came back?"  
  
"Good, Angel come in," said Dawn. "I miss ya, except I don't know who you are"  
  
"Exactly you don't"  
  
Buffy takes out a stake out. "Angel get out, your scaring me and everyone"  
  
"Except for me," said Seifer.  
  
Angel smiles as he looks at Seifer and he looks back at Buffy. "Buffy, nothing is wrong with me, I drank 54 bottles of caffeine and you know that makes me all hyper and jittery and I cannot find any blood everywhere, cuz the blood bank is all out"  
  
~*~  
  
Dawn's Room:  
  
Spike stops playing spin the bottle and stands up, he begins to sniff around. "Spike you ok?" said a Potential Slayer  
  
"Girls stay here, someone is here, falling for a big lie" Spike leaves the room and went downstairs and sees Angel. "Long time no see, Angelus"  
  
"Angel" Buffy backs up, more tears are coming out of her eyes.  
  
"Spike, why did ya have to ruin this, this moment" Angelus turn to Buffy. "Sorry Buff, I'm back" Angelus turns to Willow. "Hey Willow, how's magic treating ya? Harshly? Oh did ya kinda like ended the world and did you murdered someone?"  
  
"Dawn get into the kitchen, now!!!" said Buffy, Buffy points the stake at Angelus. "Angelus get out! Or or!!"  
  
"Or what, stake me? Come on Buff, we all know it you can't do it, cuz inside lover boy Angel is still part of me, except he not there anymore cuz I lost a soul"  
  
"How did you lose it?" Buffy aims the stake at Angelus  
  
"Lose what?" said Angelus  
  
"Losing your soul"  
  
"Some hocus pocus gibbery stuff" Angelus walks around the living. He stares at Seifer. "Do you think I'm entertaining?"  
  
"Maybe" Seifer holds his gun blade in the air and aims it at Angelus.  
  
"What'ca gonna use that on?" Angelus pauses. "This is nice piece of weaponry, kinda useful when I'm going to slaughter everyone and rip Buff insides out" Angelus walks around. "Buff, I gotten a newer ablities, just watch n learn"  
  
"Angelus, you don't think I would do it, I would," said Buffy angrily. Angelus rolls his eyes and vamps out, he puts his game face on and uses super-human strength and charged at Dawn and threw the cross out of her hands. He grabbed her by the neck and ready to feed onto her. "Don't do that Angelus"  
  
"Oh I would" He started to squeeze Dawn neck. "If ya get a little closer, I will not feed her I will instead I will snap her neck" Seifer turns around and aims the gun blade at Angelus, the tip of his gun blade begins to glow. "What is that suppose to do?"  
  
"Time to dust ya!" Seifer begins to think. "Bad choice, that will get Dawn killed to"  
  
"I totally agree" Angelus, still holding onto Dawn and he grabs Dawn and threw her out the window and he went out the window as well. He picks her off the ground and took off with her.  
  
"DAWN!!" Buffy runs outside and sees Angelus or Dawn nowhere in sight. "DAWNNN!!"  
  
Seifer and everyone that was in the living room ran outside. Seifer realized that this was his fault. Seifer runs down the road. Actual tears were coming out of Seifer eyes. Seifer collapses to the ground. "It's my fault"  
  
Xander rushes out of the house and sees Buffy, he goes up to Buffy. "Buffy, I called 'Angel Investigations' to let them know if Angelus will stop by with Dawn" Buffy didn't answer. He looks at Buffy, then looks at what Buffy was staring at. "Is he crying?" Buffy looks at Xander for a moment then back looking at Seifer. "He's in love" Buffy walks up to Seifer and kneels beside him and she puts her hands on Seifer's back. "Seifer its not your fault, you were trying your best to save her"  
  
Seifer looks at Buffy and shrugs her off of him, he stood back up. "I'm going to find her"  
  
"By what?"  
  
"Anything, Anything, like magic, summoning, whatever, I do everything to save her"  
  
((Part II is coming up, also Seifer is in love with Dawn, but Dawn doesn't know Seifer likes her, will Dawn fall in love with Seifer or not?)) 


	6. A Surprise Visitor II

A Surprise Visitor II  
  
Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 8 belongs to Squaresoft. BTVS & Angel belongs to Joss Whedon. I own nothing from them.  
  
A/N: Right now I'm having a major writing block that mostly includes all of my fanfics I'm writing  
  
~*~ The old factory (the one kinda burnt down)  
  
Angelus places Dawn on a wooden chair, she is strapped and gag. "You look beautiful as my hostage" Angelus walks around in the room, "Do you know what I'm going to do with you?" Dawn tries to speak, but she couldn't cause her mouth is shut with duck tape. "Really? I was planning the same thing too"  
  
Tears were coming out of Dawn's eyes. Dawn tries to get out of this chair, but Angelus tide the ropes too tight.  
  
Angelus opens an old weapons chest and pulls out a small knife. He points it at Dawn. "Tell me when it's going to hurt" he smiles evilly.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy's House:  
  
Seifer walks away from Buffy and walks inside, Buffy follows him and Xander watches Buffy following Seifer. "Is it me or Buffy likes Seifer?" Xander shook his head. "Naw it can't be, can it?" Xander thinks for moment, then shook his head again and follows Buffy into the house.  
  
"So Buffy do you got a plan?" said Willow  
  
Buffy paces back and forth, she is thinking one up. "Think where Angelus might be" Buffy is really worried, cuz she cares for Dawn a lot.  
  
Spike walks into the living room, with a cigarette in his mouth. "Buffy, think where Angelus would"  
  
"Wait, the mansion"  
  
"Let's go," said Seifer  
  
Buffy nods and looks at Seifer, this time Seifer wasn't rude about it. Seifer holds tightly his gun blade and they walk around and begin to head to the mansion, where Angel use it live, till he left Sunnydale to go to LA about couple years ago. Seifer sees the door and kicks it open and Buffy and Xander looks at him. "Do you want us to get caught?" said Buffy  
  
"Relax, it's only the front door" Seifer laughs at Buffy and enters the place, its quiet and dark. "Spooky, are you sure he is here?"  
  
"I don't know, Angel will figure we will be here, he might be somewhere else"  
  
"You need to make up your mind, if you don't Dawn will be dead"  
  
"Ooooooo, strong leadership" said Xander talking to Seifer  
  
"Oh shut up" Seifer punched him in the face. "I'm always a leader and I'm in control"  
  
Buffy grabs Seifer by the neck and pinned him to the wall, "Hey! I'm in control, I'm the slayer! Not you! You're just a potential slayer!" Buffy releases him and Seifer smiles at Buffy, she rolls her eyes and she goes up to Xander, "Xander, Angel not here.where can he be?"  
  
"Hmmmm, I wish I knew"  
  
Seifer fixed his gray trench-coat and goes up to Willow, "Hey, wiccan lady, can you cast a spell to find Angelus or Angel or whoever he might be at"  
  
"Uh, sure" said Willow, then she pauses, "I don't think it would be a good idea, last year I turned evil, I so don't want that to happen again"  
  
"Relax, its just one spell, it's not going to hurt you"  
  
"No, one spell can make me all evil Willow, and I do not want to happen again, after I skinned Warren alive, I don't want that to happened again, I still have nightmares when I did that"  
  
"Ok, whatever floats your boat"  
  
~*~  
  
"Dawnie, how are you holding up?" said Angelus, "Hmmmm..I wonder where your friends are...hahahahahahahahahahaha..in the next 2 hours if they don't come..you don't survive!!!"  
  
(Part 2 coming up but I don't know when, I'm having a massive writing blocks) 


End file.
